Inventor is aware of an assortment of attachments to paint cans or buckets for holding a paint brush. Those attachments are shown in both U.S. design and utility patents. Those attachments are for the exterior of a paint can.
This invention improves upon the prior attachments in significant ways. The improvements are the fact that this invention unlike the others, sits inside the paint can or paint bucket safely containing the wet paint brush and returning excess paint safely to the inside of the paint can or paint bucket. The shape and size of the invention does not interfere or obstruct the up and down movement of the paint brush. Having the holder safely located on the inside of paint cans and paint buckets minimizes external hazards which happens with holders attached outside the paint can or paint bucket. The holder being located inside the paint can or paint bucket allows users to take the holder while in the paint can or bucket safely up a ladder.
Additionally, the invention does not interfere with the paint can or paint bucket handle. The invention holds the paint brush safely while the paint can or paint bucket is being moved or waiting to be moved.
Additionally the invention holds the proper amount of paint to keep the paint brush hair wet and covered with paint preventing the paint brush from drying out.